The present invention relates to a rifle stock and more particularly related to a modular gunstock that provides a constant surface for a uniform cheek weld and the option of a variable length feature.
Adjustable gunstocks are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,007 to Gal (1988); U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,626 to McQueen (1982); U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,042 to Gilbert (1967); U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,328 to Roy (1966); U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,601 to Roy (1964); 3,137,958 to Lewis, et al. (1962); U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,992 to Harris, et al. (1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,877 to McClenahan (1956) are all illustrative of the prior art.
The current standard in automatic and semi-automatic rifles is to have a stock capable of receiving and covering a recoil absorption appendage, or xe2x80x9cbuffer tubexe2x80x9d, shown in the ""992 and ""877 patents. The most popular of the available adjustable stocks follow in form to the ""328 patent, which is to say they use a spring loaded latch to bias a pin inside a provided adjustment hole. When a user wishes to adjust the stock, a simple compression of the spring/latch assembly is all that is required to release the pin and, therefore, adjust the stock. The ""626 patent operates with a tooth-and-groove assembly which, otherwise, follows the same principles. In both cases, compression of the spring is necessary for adjustment in both directions along any length beyond the proximate hole/groove. All of the adjustable stocks may have their butt portion removed, though they are not designed to have such a feature repeatedly used, much less have additional stock modules to exchange. In those cases where the stock moves longitudinally along the weapon, with no other motion relative to the weapon, the user must make some sacrifice as to one, if not both, of two features. The user either loses constant and uniform cheek weld to the weapon or stock stability. The lack of uniform cheek weld can interfere with comfortable and precise use of the weapon. Stock stability can also interfere with precise weapon use.
While the aforementioned inventions accomplish their individual objectives, they do not describe a truly modular stock, namely a stock where the butt portion is designed to be changed at the whim or need of the user. Likewise, they do not describe a stock that utilizes a cam/tension lock that enables the user to have not only a controlled extension, but also an unrestricted and silent compression and extension of the stock. None of the disclosed stocks have an adjustable preset lock to use in conjunction with an unrestricted adjustment. Finally, none of the disclosed stocks present a surface for a constant cheek weld while simultaneously having a sturdy, longitudal adjustment capable stock, much less a uniform cheek weld with different stock types. In this respect, the gunstock according to the present invention departs substantially from the usual designs in the prior art. In doing so, this invention provides a modular gunstock allowing for a uniform and identical cheek weld for different stock modules, even while simultaneously adjusting the stock length of an adjustable stock.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of gunstocks, this invention provides an improved gunstock. As such, the present invention""s general purpose is to provide a new and improved modular gunstock that will have multiple functionality, dependent upon chosen stock modules. The invention will provide simultaneous adjustment of the stock while providing a sturdy, uniform cheek weld on the stock when used with an adjustable stock module. The invention will also provide an identical cheek weld surface with a sturdy stock if a fixed stock is used.
To provide the improved feature, the gunstock comprises both a fore and butt portion. The fore portion consists of a buffer tube attachable to the weapon""s receiver and a check plate extension essentially parallel to the buffer tube. Located on the underside of the buffer tube is a rail track. The rear portion consists of a receiving cylinder of sufficient length and width to receive the buffer tube of the fore portion. Located on the lower rim of the cylinder is the compression latching mechanism, designed to interface with the rail track. Rearward of the receiving cylinder is the stock butt and any other accessories as required by the user. In the preferred embodiment, the cheek plate is fused to the buffer tube, presenting a wider rest for a user""s cheek, and the rear portion comprises a receiving cradle, or semi-cylinder, which interfaces along a pair of attachment grooves located on either side of the buffer tube, having a distal relation with the cheek plate.
The more important features of the invention have thus been outlined in order that the more detailed description that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may better be appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter and will form the subject matter of the claims that follow.
Many objects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
Before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.